rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Showtime
EXP Awarded Roleplay "................' Aiden couldn't stop staring after the twins had done their little grappling stunt to get over to Shade. There were a lot of things in the world he didn't understand, but THAT. Seemed to take the cake!!!!! W-was arrival on the island even possible from that...? It seemed they had just LAUNCHED OFF OVER TO THERE. W-w-well... Okay.... Either way, he at least knew that a grappling gun was now! He laughed about it a little more as he rode the ferry back to the island, in order to distract him from what was to come... As they got there, Sable seemed to have taken some distance? Odd... With Sable... "gone?" though, he felt like now was a good time to catch up with Auric as he sort of pulled on his arm and took the two of them down to walk around part of the exterior of the campus where most of the exotic plants grew. Aiden avoided looking at them for obvious reasons, but he finally have his usual laugh to break the air a little and looked over to Auric. "S-sorry for breaking down and dumping all that you earlier! I'll have you know I may be weak in strength, but can definitely take a lot!!! So don't worry about me!" Auric looked at Aiden, a little uncertain. "Well, if you're sure," he said. He looked briefly at the plants but was largely uninterested in them; sure they were kinda neat but not too much to him. "Damn it's hot," he muttered. "Good thing I know a thing or two about rigging up A.C. systems," he said. "It'll help keep the temperature low in the new digs." He then looked back to Aiden. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "It's alright. Hmm. We'll need to get on making you a new weapon, in case those asshats try to mess with you again. And if they come around before we get there?" He smirked as he drew one half of the Radiance, holding up the curved metal cylinder for Aiden to see. "They'll see what kinda toy this is firsthand," he said. Nodding slightly he looked over to Auric, "Cool! careful though, EVERYONE is gonna wanna have some of that!" he warned with a laugh, "As for me, I know how to heat regulate internally!!!" He scratched the back of his head. Then listened and widened his eyes as Auric proposed... helping him make a new weapon?! "Woahhhh.... Seriously?!!" Aiden was schocked, not at the thought that Auric was going to help him, even though that slightly was surprising too honestly given their past and the fact that Aiden was worse... (Or so he thought), but rather at the thought of having a new weapon?!! His gun had been his forever!!!!! So changing it wouldn't be BAD, but just sudden! His shock sort of dissipated seeing the piece of cylindicular metal Auric had brough out, "Ehhh...... What is that??" He asked sort of dumbfounded. Auric nodded. "Yep, seriously," he said. He and Aiden may have had their differences in the past, but he was willing to start over. It seemed Aiden had matured, after all, so it would only be fair to give him a chance. "I mean, no offense, but it sounds like you could use it." He then used his free hand to gesture to the cylinder in his hand. "What, this ol' thing? Just one half of my new weapons system," he said. "Wanna see what it does? Um, you might wanna step back." Chuckling at the comment about his old rinky-dink weapon, Aiden scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "Heh.... yeah....." he admitted. He continued to stare with awe as he expected to actually see the weapon in action. "Huh?" he said having slightly spaced out when Auric told him to step away. Yeah, it was a habit he had too unfortunately, "Oh yeah," starting to move away but then suddenly getting struck with an incredibly idea! "On second thought!!! Fight me! Isn't that the best way to use your weapon? I may be at a weapon disadvantage but you better believe I have other things to make up for it!! So..?" he stood up with his fists balled up ready for some fun. Auric's smirk changed to a slightly manic grin as he reached for the metallic cylinder on his left hip. It was identical to the one in his right hand. "You sure?" he asked. "These things are pretty dangerous. Like, if it so much as touches your skin, it will burn through you and cauterize the wound. And of course, the pain will be unlike anything else." Auric was actually unsure about this fight. Sure Aiden was a tank, but he couldn't really deal much damage, and the Radiance were no joke. Despite their rough history, Auric didn't want to hurt Aiden. He was afraid Aiden wouldn't be able to defend against his attacks and would wind up severely injured. Chuckling lightly, he moved over to the side near the water or edge of the island and got into a battle stance, "You know I'm always sure!!! Come one, pal!!! For old time's sake, what do you say? Show me what you got and I'll show YOU how much I've grown!!" he laughed again and then got his arms over to the side ready to make a defense for himself. His cocky grin changed slightly as his face became recognizably neutral and spacey in expression. Then a somewhat shocked/surprised look came across his face, only to neutralize again when it appeared he was mouthing words, "Let's do this" was mouthed and the expression on Neeru's face was less Aiden's and less spacey, just ready to fight. They were cofronting, enabling Neeru's entire semblance. With a shock, Auric saw that he - wait, no, THEY, he could see from the expression that it was both of them - were ready to fight. Auric simply shrugged in response. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said. With that, he stepped back into a fighting stance, with his right foot forward and pointing straight ahead, his left foot back and perpendicular to his right, and his arms adjusted to match, one half of the Radiance still in each hand. "Now comes the fun part," Auric said. "Sable and I spent a long time perfecting these. Time has proven to me that it's worth it. Now you get to see the fruits of our labor." He lowered his hands and crossed them over his body, then quickly brought them out diagonally, his right hand going forward and to the right, his left hand doing the inverse. At the exact moment that both arms became straight and parallel with the ground, he pressed the little buttons on each half of the Radiance. This activated the crystals within each cylinder. The crystals, causing energy to spill forth from the hollow ends of the cylinders with a sudden *KRAK* comparable to the sound made by an electric spark created by high-voltage equipment. The energy did not go in random directions, however; rather, a device within the cylinders magnified and molded Auric's aura into a rounded blade shape. This aura field contained the energy, and tinted it sky-blue. The resulting blade could cut through most anything, and produced a light hum. Auric grinned with anticipation. "Showtime," he said. A small controlled breath of a laugh was given by Neeru. For a second it was a slight pause for him too, a semi swat with his hands towards each side as if pulling something as he stood fully up with his hands extended outwards to a tilt of the palm. But that was just Neeru, what had resulted from it was a colossal amount of water, enough to cause some serious flooding, but instead he immediately turned it all into steam then super condensed a portion of it around Auric's hands to literally freeze them in blocks of ice from the water as he came around the side and slashed him with water pulled from the steam around them. The slash was meant for his back as his hands were locked. Auric grinned like a madman as Neeru began the assault. He already knew how to counter it. He'd been practicing his Semblance, honing it, during his time at Beacon, and making strategies for it as well. This one would be textbook. He instantly used focused telekinetic force to shatter the blocks of ice binding his hands, then sent the force outward in a wall to dispel the steam. He sent another, yet more focused, wall of force at the water whip to dispel it as well. Auric then went on the offensive, lunging towards Neeru, aiming to sweep at his torso with one of the energy blades and his legs with the other, coming in from the left with both. He anticipated that the other boy would be too slow to dodge, but at this point, it was anyone's game; he didn't know just how far Neeru had come since they'd last fought so he was testing the waters for now. Water wasn't going to work, eh? He had forgotten since the last time he fought Auric that water attacks just didn't have that much of an effect on him. Guess that was the problem in being so dissociative all the time! Well, oh well. He could maneuver in the moment. Neeru skipped a couple steps back as he was getting lunged towards then looked at Auric with a playful smile and instead of moving out of the way from the energy blade attacks Neeru moved FORWARD as if wanting to get hit.... ...Instead, he had grabbed the two blades with HIS HANDS and seemed to be heating up the energy, pulling STRAIGHT from Auric's telekinesis semblance which was containing the energy, now NEERU had his semblance involved and was pulling even more from Auric's semblance creating an even more massive blade of energy from the crystal which emitted the fire/lightning mix. He heated up the energy meanwhile to be less fire/lightning and now fully ionized plasma which was a bright purple. Still holding onto the weapons that were now under Neeru's control, he seemed to be having a standoff, staring and smirking as if to invite Auric's next move. Any normal person would have been terrified by the sight of someone taking their own weapon and duplicating it. Not Auric. No, Auric was amused more than anything else. The manic grin remained on her face. "So that's how it's gonna be, then," he said. "Yeah, I can work with that." With that, he leapt away from Neeru and, upon landing, thrust out his left hand which still held one half of the Radiance, sending a pulse of telekinetic force at his opponent. The pulse was rather large, approximately three feet in diameter, and was enough to easily shatter bones. Eyes widening slightly out of surprise, thinking he had an upper hand on everything it was shocking that this was in fact only his weapon and he had his semblance itself to worry about now... Neeru tried to jump out of the way frantically but felt a huge force coming in and instead quickly grabbed another colossal amount of water, instant freezing into a huge block in front of him so the hit wouldn't be that bad. The force of course shattered all of the ice and then sent Neeru flying into the lake. "Ha HA!" Auric said, thinking he'd finally found a good strategy. He threw his right hand forward, then his left, while maintaining hold of the Radiance. A pulse of force flew forth from each hand, one after the other. He then raised the blue blades in front of him in a defensive stance. "This all you've got?!" he called tauntingly. The water seemed to be bubbling for a little bit, then looking like it was boiling!! Then AFTER AN EXPLOSION TYPE OF SOUND OUT OF NOWHERE AN ENTIRE HUGE SPHERE OF STEAM APPEARED AS IF IT WAS A HUGE CRATER IN THE LAKE ITSELF THEN BURST IN FLAMES AS THE FLAME BALL APPROACHED AURIC INSTANTLY WITH LITTLE TO NO REACTION TIME FOR AURIC AS THE FLAME BALL PASSED THROUGH HIM SO RAPIDLY THAT IT WAS MOSTLY FOR SHOW AS AURIC WAS THEN WRAPPED INSIDE THE BALL WHICH TURNED INTO COMPLETE IONIZED PHOTONS OF PLASMA/BRIGHT LIGHT, SHUTTING OFF ALL SENSES!!!!!! How: SO Neeru has a semblance that involved kinetic energy of the transition of states. This time, the ascension of kinetic energy portion was being used and it has been long an ability of Neeru to separate/combine atoms/molecules to either break apart water molecules or make them. Using rapid boiling, the second that everything steamed, Neeru moved the water molecules so that all the oxygen would be pointing in one direction. Then, with a little dud explosion from his bad gun, he was able to fully aid in a massive explosion as the oxygen from the displaced water from the vaporization caused a massive fire sphere that within the milisecond shot right at and surrounded Auric, THEN, Neeru upped up the kinetic energy even MORE to came it a more heated form of plasma. No way out, this is what Neeru's got: a total win. The light! It BURNED! Auric instantly lifted his arms in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light, but to no avail. Surprisingly, the light burned his eyes more than the flames did his flesh, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. All he could think about was the horrible, blinding, BURNING LIGHT OH GOD WHY WOULDN'T IT GO AWAY!!! Eventually, all there was, was whiteness... Drained of aura, Neeru fell to the ground face first and completely passed out, causing the light to dissipate early. Because Neeru was weak, his semblance uses were actually mostly showy and were not very strong with weak flames and light that was only temporarily blinding. This caused Neeru to be wiped really quickly. Auric couldn't see, but he heard Neeru hit the ground. Using his telekinesis to guide him along with some degree of success, he slowly and somewhat clumsily made his way over to the smaller boy and sat down next to him and waited for his vision to return. The display had certainly been impressive, though ultimately ineffective. If Neeru truly hoped to succeed in combat, he needed to be more well-rounded. Aiden's eyes fluttered open as he tried to move around. Laughing as he started to stumble up, Aiden glanced over at Auric. It was a bit of a devastation to have wiped himself so much with it being nothing but a show. That's not at all how Aiden or Neeru operated for that matter. So it was unsettling that he couldn't do anything at this point especially. Laughing more, he plopped on top of Auric,"Guess... I lost?" Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1